Idiota
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: Siempre pareciera que el cerebro de Mikey se mudó sin dejar señas, pero... TMNT 2012 Amor fraternal.


**Cronológicamente situado poco después de la mutación del Sr. O'Neal.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: Idiota :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El joven genio había consagrado varios días a su ardua labor de búsqueda para entender mejor el comportamiento de la extraña substancia con la que los Kraang habían amenazado con mutar a toda la población de la ciudad.

Varios de los textos, tanto impresos como los que consultaba en línea, para ayudarse a elaborar su mejor teoría, estaban en varios idiomas diferentes, pero, gracias a su increíble intelecto, Donatelo no tenía problemas leyéndolos.

La decisión de Abril de no ver más a sus amigos mutantes, al considerarlos los culpables de la mutación de su padre, lastimaba gravemente los sentimientos de la desdeñada tortuga de morado.

Mikey intentaba animar a su hermano, pero desgraciadamente, muchos de sus intentos, además de ser infructuosos, eran molestos para el más listo.

—¿Qué haces Donnie? —Preguntaba el más joven con la mejor de sus sonrisas, después de acercarse a su hermano quién lo único que hizo fue rodar los ojos hacia el cielo.

—Trato de entender esta reacción química…—Respondió de mala gana, tratando de alejar al que lo interrumpía sin mala intención.

—¿Te ayudo?—Se ofreció sinceramente la cándida tortuguita, sentándose al lado de su hermano de morado.

—¿Sabes Griego?—Preguntó con un tono muy molesto el más listo, mirando insistentemente a Mikey, tratando de ahuyentarlo.

—No—. Respondió Mikey sin sentirse ofendido por las miradas de rechazo.

—¿Sabes Alemán?

—No.

—¿Sabes Japonés?

—No.

—¿Sabes Inglés?

—No.

—Entonces… ¿cómo demonios pensabas ayudarme, Mikey? —Preguntó Donatelo ya al límite de su paciencia.

—Yo… yo quería… pe-perdona Donnie…—Se disculpó el más chico ya no pudiendo ignorar el fastidio reflejado en la voz de su hermano mayor. Se levantó y se alejó de él, en dirección a la puerta del laboratorio.

—Idiota…—Murmuró Donatelo por lo bajo en cuanto Mikey se perdió de vista. Y siguió trabajando.

Varios días después, Donatelo trató de acercarse a Abril, quien lo rechazó de inmediato pues aún estaba más que molesta con los chicos. Las frías palabras de Abril hicieron que Donatelo sintiera que su corazón le había sido arrancado del pecho.

Regresó a la guarida, cabizbajo, triste y sintiéndose un total fracaso. Los primeros en verlo fueron Leonardo y Rafael. Ellos trataron de acercarse a Donatelo para tratar de consolarlo, pero el más listo los rechazó de forma tan hosca que ellos consideraron que era mejor dejarlo solo hasta que se calmara.

Mikey, al ver a Leo y a Rafa tristes, preguntó la razón y ellos le contaron lo sucedido. Con una gran determinación brillando en sus ojos azul cielo, Miguel Ángel se dirigió sin duda alguna al laboratorio. Rafael quiso detenerlo, pero Leonardo, imaginando lo que iba a suceder, se lo impidió.

—Espera, Rafa. Tal vez Mikey pueda lograr que Donatelo se sienta mejor.

—Espero que tengas razón, Leo.

Mikey entró al laboratorio sin molestarse en tocar la puerta. De inmediato su vista se posó en su inteligente hermano, el cual tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su escritorio y su cabeza apoyada sobre ellos. Pero al oír que la puerta se abría, levantó su cabeza. Al ver a su hermanito lo único que hizo fue gritarle.

—¡Vete!

Miguel Ángel no dijo ni una sola palabra, sólo se acercó a Donatelo y lo abrazó fuertemente. El más listo se molestó, se puso de pie y empujó a Mikey quien cayó al piso.

—¡Dije que te vayas!

Mikey volvió a la carga, se levantó y volvió a abrazar a su hermano. Donatelo volvió a empujar a Mikey, más fuerte esta vez. Mikey volvió a caer.

—¡Lárgate!

Miguel Ángel, sin considerarse derrotado y haciendo oídos sordos, se levantó otra vez y volvió a acercarse a Donatelo para abrazarlo. Esta vez el más listo lo hizo caer de un puñetazo.

—¿¡Estás sordo!? ¡Lárgate!

Mikey, sin mostrar ningún mal gesto, volvió a ponerse de pie y se acercó otra vez a Donatelo para abrazarlo. El más listo había dejado muy claro que no estaba de humor para cursilerías, así que volvió a golpear a Mikey.

—¿¡Qué no entiendes!?— Gritó Donatelo a todo pulmón, sin importarle que cerca de uno de los ojos de su hermanito de naranja, la sangre comenzaba a brotar de una ligera cortada.

Sin ocuparse de la sangre que le escurría del rostro, Mikey volvió a levantarse, le sonrió a su hermano más alto e intentó acercarse de nuevo a él para abrazarlo.

Donatelo, no queriendo hacerle más daño al más chico, se dejó abrazar esta vez, sólo para deshacerse de Mikey tan pronto como pudiera. Quería estar solo.

—Te quiero, hermano. Eres el más listo del mundo. Sé que no te darás por vencido y que pronto vas a curar al papá de Abril, estoy seguro —. La voz de Mikey se oyó calmada, llena de admiración y de ternura.

Así como las enormes presas que soportan miles de toneladas de presión por el agua que contienen y que pueden irse abajo por una pequeña grieta, las candorosas palabras de Mikey destruyeron por completo el sólido obstáculo que no le permitía a Donatelo el abrirse con sus hermanos.

Sintiéndose miserable por haber tratado tan mal a su travieso hermanito, Donatelo se dejó caer al piso, Mikey cayó junto con él, sin soltarlo ni por un segundo.

—Mikey… perdóname… soy de lo peor. No era mi intención lastimarte—. Susurró Donatelo abrazando también a la terca tortuguita.

—Eso no importa Donnie, ¿ya estás mejor?

—Sí, gracias a ti.

—¡Me alegro!— Y sin decir más, Mikey se quedó dormido al lado de su hermano, sin soltarlo y en el piso. Donatelo pasó gran parte de esa noche frotando suavemente el caparazón de su hermanito pensando: "Perdona por haberte insultado hermanito, tú eres más listo que yo, son muy pocos en el planeta los que pueden entender a la perfección el idioma más complicado: el del corazón."

**FIN**

**Esa es una de las extraordinarias virtudes de todos los Mikeys en los universos de Tortugas Ninja y mucho más en la serie de Nick… hasta que Mikey se pone a hacer cochinadas, ¡guácala! JEJEJE XD **


End file.
